


The Shirt Incident

by macaparket



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fun, Funny, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show is about to start and everyone is waiting for Simon. What has he gotten up to now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a tiny bit of JoSi fun that popped into my mind when I was talking about Simon's black snake patterned shirt with my friend Cynthia! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is a pure work of fiction! It's not beta-ed so all the mistakes are mine and my own!
> 
> Oh and the info that the shirt is soft also comes from Cynthia! Thank you dear for the info and inspiration!

Twenty minutes before the show.

 _“Where the heck is Simon?”_ Thought John as he paced up and down in front of the double doors that led to the stage.

Everyone was ready and waiting for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to look for him. He’s probably in his dressing room getting pretty,” John rolled his eyes.

Nick, Roger and Dom laughed, while the other Simon and Anna just shook their heads, all of them knowing full well what the singer was like.

When he got to the dressing rooms, he knocked on Simon’s door three times. It was their signal, a way for recognizing each other.

“Simon! Dammit! Where are you?!” He yelled when he didn’t get an answer.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! It’s this damn shirt. I can’t seem to get it on properly.”

John tried the handle. The door was open.

Walking inside he found Simon struggling with a snake patterned black shirt. It was new and he’d been talking about wearing it to a show for some time now.

“Here let me help you,” said John with a big sigh. “You should have called me earlier, before you got yourself like this. How the heck did you manage to get so tangled up anyway?”

“Dunno,” Simon shrugged and grinned. “It’s some kind of a talent I have.”

“Well then try to use this talent less often. There it’s all fixed.”

Simon looked in the mirror on the wall. “Wow I really look good in this one, don’t I?”

“Way to be humble Simon,” John rolled his eyes.

The singer laughed. “But I’m right, aren’t I?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well….” Started John and moved in to kiss him, pulling Simon’s body flush against his. He smiled a lopsided grin when he felt Simon moan. “Does this answer your questions?”

“Yes!” He kissed John again, this time deepening the kiss and exploring John’s mouth with his tongue.

Before the kiss could get too heated John pulled away.

“Come on, we have to go the others are waiting. Oh, don’t pull that face on me, we’ll continue this after the show,” he said when he saw the look Simon was giving him.

“Oh, ok! Let’s go,” muttered Simon disappointed.

“By the way, that shirt is awfully soft,” commented John as they were exiting the dressing room. “And it’s giving me a few ideas.”

“Oh really?” drawled Simon.

“Yes and I think I might just show you tonight,” conceded John.


End file.
